Damage
DOMO's damage output is dependent on a formula worked out by various researchers. There are no official sources confirming/denying its correctness. Damage formulas Normal attacks Auto attacks use the normal attack damage formula. The initial calculation of normal attack damage is the attacker's physical attack stat minus the defender's physical defense stat. P.ATK − P.DEF ⋯ If any damage multipliers apply to the attack, those multipliers modify that difference to determine the total damage. (P.ATK − P.DEF) × modifiers from skill effects × modifiers from equipment × class-based multipliers × elemental multiplier × level difference multiplier × PVP multiplier In the case of Wands, the calculation is the attacker's magic attack stat minus the defender's magic defense stat instead. Note: There is a + or - 6.165% deviation on the final outcome of damage. M.ATK − M.DEF ⋯ If any damage multipliers apply to the attack, those multupliers modify that difference to determine the total damage. (M.ATK − M.DEF) × modifiers from skill effects × modifiers from equipment × class-based multipliers × elemental multiplier × level difference multiplier × PVP multiplier Physical skills The initial calculation of physical skill damage is the base damage of the skill, divided by 7.5, multiplied by the ratio of the attacker's physical attack stat to the defender's physical defense stat. If the attack to defense stat ratio is greater than 7.5, it is capped, and the value 7.5 is used instead. S.BASE × min(7.5, P.ATK⁄P.DEF) / 7.5 ⋯ If the skill has amplification, the attacker's normal attack damage, multiplied by the amount of amplification instead of any other multipliers, is added. For example, a skill with 200% amplification adds twice the difference between the attacker's physical attack stat and the defender's physical defense stat. S.BASE × min(7.5, P.ATK⁄P.DEF) / 7.5 + S.AMP × (P.ATK − P.DEF) ⋯ Finally, if any damage multipliers apply to the attack, those multipliers modify that sum to determine the total damage. × min(7.5, P.ATK⁄P.DEF) / 7.5 + S.AMP × (P.ATK − P.DEF) × modifiers from skill effects × modifiers from equipment × class-based multipliers × elemental multiplier × level difference multiplier × PVP multiplier × job proficiency × sub job level penalty Magic and composite skills The initial calculation of magic skill damage is the base damage of the skill, divided by 6.25, multiplied by the ratio of the attacker's magic attack stat to the defender's magic defense stat. If the attack to defense stat ratio is greater than 6.25, it is capped, and the value 6.25 is used instead. S.BASE × min(6.25, M.ATK⁄M.DEF) / 6.25 ⋯ If the skill has amplification, the attacker's normal attack damage, multiplied by the amount of amplification instead of any other multipliers, is added. For example, a skill with 200% amplification adds twice the difference between the attacker's physical attack stat and the defender's physical defense stat. Magic skills with amplification are sometimes known as composite skills. S.BASE × min(6.25, M.ATK⁄M.DEF) / 6.25 + S.AMP × (P.ATK − P.DEF) ⋯ Finally, if any damage multipliers apply to the attack, those multipliers modify that sum to determine the total damage. Although amplification is dependent on physical attack and defense, only magic damage multipliers apply to composite skills. × min(6.25, M.ATK⁄M.DEF) / 6.25 + S.AMP × (P.ATK − P.DEF) × modifiers from skill effects × modifiers from equipment × class-based multipliers × elemental multiplier × level difference multiplier × PVP multiplier × job proficiency × sub job level penalty Skill properties Base damage Base damage value is a property of each individual skill. Higher level skills tend to have higher level base damage. This value cannot be modified in any way. Amplification Amplification is considered part of the base damage in the formula, as all multipliers are applied to the sum of it and the base damage. Amplification is a property of each individual skill which cannot be modified in any way. Most physical and composite skills have this stat at 100%. The amplification portion of the base damage have a cap of 10,000 for amplification up to and including 100%, whereas Amplification greater than 100% have a cap of 100,000. Multipliers Modifiers From Skill Effects These are all damage modifiers that are the result of some skill, such as the passives Sharpened Arrow and Finding Enlightenment or the actives Dragon's Call and Martial Hex. They stack additively (so Dragon's call's 33% would be added to Martial Hex's 60% to result in 93% additional damage). Modifiers From Equipment These are all damage modifiers from some kind of equipment (gold stats bonuses or weapon charms). They stack additively. Class-based Multipliers These are all damage multipliers that only work on a certain job, such as certain onyxes, equipment modification and life quest titles. They stack additively. Elemental Multiplier Elemental Multiplier is calculated as such: If attacking element beats defending element (such as water on fire), damage is increased by 1% for each point of elemental attack and elemental defense. If the sum goes over 100%, then portion above 100% is reduced by 60%. If defending element beats attacking element, damage is decreased for 1% for each point of elemental attack and elemental defense, up to a cap of 80%. (You would do 1/5th of the damage as normal.) Thus, an elemental defense of 80 is sufficient to completely minimize elemental damage from an enemy you counter regardless of how much elemental attack the enemy has. For Normal Attack and Physical Skills, the elemental attack stat used is the player's own elemental attack rating. For Magic/Composite Skills, the elemental attack stat used is the skill's own elemental attack rating. If the player's elemental attack matches with the skill, it will be boosted. Shaman's Seasonal Magic, Fencer's Elemental Attacks, Dancer's Different Dances, and Sorcerer's Spells of The Five Elements all have 50 elemental attack. Wizard's Scrollcasting all have 30 elemental attack. Other Magic/Composite Attacks are completely non-elemental and cannot use elemental multipliers in any way. Elemental attack and defense of monsters are usually 1. Note: Only the highest elemental stat is used, which will be highlighted in black. All the other stats will be grayed out. Level Difference Multiplier For every 4 levels you're above/below the enemy beyond 4, you'll incur a 15% damage bonus/penalty. This is capped at 60% for 20 levels higher/lower. PVP Multiplier Everything except for defense-ignoring skills have this at 50%, meaning PVP damage is usually halved. Defense-ignoring skills deal their full damage. Proficiency Multiplier and Sub Job Level Penalty Multiplier These are detailed on the Skill page. References *Damage calculation formulas at DOMO Online Database (Japanese) *scorpiolgy of Bahamut (Chinese Translation). Category:Basics